equestrian_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Exclusive Stories
These are the following stories that both Marie and JP made. ''MLP:FiM - Diaries of the Goddesses'' These are diaries of the characters: *Abstract's Diaries - This tells about the personality of Princess Abstract Mystery. It is unknown if the diary series was complete or not. *Rylai's Diaries - This tells about the personality of Princess Rylai Frost. It's is unknown if the diary series was either canceled or secretly completed. ''MLP:FiM - Frost Stories'' Frost Stories is created by Jean Paul Del Socorro. This Story contains the five subsequent stories before the events of Harmony's Chronicles. This gives the full information and realization of Princess Angelica Frost, Raiya Frost, Crystalie Frost, Frost Heart and the mother: Princess Crystalie Rylai Frost. ''MLP:FiM - Harmony's Chronicles'' Harmony Chronicles is written and created by Theresa Marie Pascual. This is also created by Jean Paul Del Socorro as well. Harmony Chronicles takes place on time during the events of MLP:FiM. It takes a role on one Sole Chosen Alicorn, assisted by a Frost breathing Alicorn. As the two are on a quest to complete their destiny, in Equestria on a brink of a darker presence. Revealing the alloy of the entire series. In which how Tridiyum consumed two former goods. And how Illumina showed her darker side. Expect this story to have: *Experience a long lifetime reading with Harmony and Angelica Frost. As the two Alicorn takes a large journey on completing their Destiny. With the help of the Mane 6 including Twilight Sparkle, and the new group of ponies as well. *Life about Harmony's times on the past and the present. *A New group of mares that are allied to the frost breathing Alicorn. *Deep meaning about the Four Goddesses of Equestria. *New Locations on Equestria. *Planet Traveling Across the Universe. *Learning how both High Goddesses Sisters became against each other. *How Tridiyum became the Pet of the Dark Angel. *How the Elements are really presented for. *Expect the new Equestrian Military Force. As Technology effects Equestria more. ''MLP:FiM - Crystal Era'' Crystal Era is written and created by Jean Paul Del Socorro. Crystal Era takes place immediately after Harmony's Chronicles as he planned to. Crystal Era will reveal a deep meaning about the goddesses. Even how the conflict of the Two Legendary Planets were averted. For which the Universe of Equestria decides to take out the monstrocity , with the help of the Two Alicorns and the Goddesses. Expect this story to have more features: *25 Exclusive Chapters on the Crystal Era Story. How the two Alicorns will start a new journey. *A Long Lost Goddess appears to join in with Lauren and Faust's journey! *Expect to find out Archtopolis and Requiem's Rivalry. Cause there will be another conflict between the two Legendary Planets! *More Characters, Subsequently connected to the others. *More Villians, Even worse. More tragic corruptions. *Two Crystal Sisters. Which are responsible for the foundation of Archtopolis and Requiem. *Seven New Planets to know. Even how their role are. *New Organizations. Developing a large effect on the story. *Expect to see Angelica Frost in love. ''MLP:FiM - Thirteen Days before Dusk'' Thirteen Days before Dusk is both co-written and co-created by Jean Paul Del Socorro and Lyla Eastela Luna. Thirteen Days before Dusk takes around Six Weeks after Crystal Era. Angelica Frost is under Fifty Years disabled and she could not talk. She saved the Universe against the Monstrocity, but at the cost of her voice. Peace on Equestria is restored. But the Universe will be destroyed in thirteen days if both Angelica and Harmony's souls are not delievered to the new Antagonist. Lightflare and Skydancer is chosen to confront, infiltrate and save the Universe before it all ends. This Story will explain how the other two would work together to save the Equestrian Universe before it would be destroyed, even it's pocket universes. *Thirteen Days before Dusk is also written by Nikolai Jason V. Johnson. But was remaked. *Harmony is either killed or missing, Angelica is disabled for fifty years. Unable to speak and to walk. It's up to both Skydancer and Lightflare to save the Universe within Thirteen Days. *Uncover the deep secret between SECAF'S dark Side. *Requiem and Archtopolis, once more fight each other whoever will rule over the Peace Galaxy. *Six New Characters. ''MLP:FiM - Mane 6 and Mare 6 Stories'' The Following stories follows the dreams of these characters: *Twilight Sparkle, A Princess Story - Twilight embarks a journey with her friends to Africali. To Find and dispose of the Golden Alicorn Amulet permanently. *Angelica Frost Story, A Crystalization Story - Angelica reaches the Snow Regions of Equestria. To retrieve the crown of the former Goddess of the I'cies. *Rarity & Delancey, A Designer's Story - Rarity visits Alicornia. While her alone, she meets up with Delancey. The two have to reach the goals of every designs. *Rainbow Dash & Lightning Bolt - A Wonderbolt's Story - The two Partners have to compete each other to become a full time Wonderbolt. ''MLP:FiM:-Four Seasons (Prologue available in Wattpad) A sequel to the Harmony' Chronicles, written and created by Theresa Marie Pascual. After the last battle between Harmony and Dark Angel, Illumina has returned to her throne and peace and harmony had returned in the Universe but the sad news, Harmony had died in the battle. 20 years has passed and Gods and the Goddesses had already forgot their past and faced up their lives. They had their own kingdoms to rule on, husbands and wife they loved, and their own offsprings they cared for. But Illumina began to feel queasy. Darkness began to lurk everywhere. A poor unicorn mare from Archtopolis was chosen to be trained as one of the lady royal for the young Goddesses. While in the training academy, she met a pegasus unicorn who seemed to know her very much. Her and the Goddesses seemed to be very related. The longer she remained in the academy, the more the mysteries she uncovered about her identity and her and the Goddesses' destinies. Could she be one of the ponies that are chosen to save the Universe? *The revealation of the new generation of chosen ponies. *Uncover the secrets of the past. *New species of ponies. *The rise of new villains. ''MLP:FiM-Dance Of The Two Forces (Soon to be published in Wattpad) A flashback to the Harmony' Chronicles on how Illumina turns out to be Dark Angel, written and created by Theresa Marie Pascual. An alicorn namely Illumina created everything the Universe have, from the lands to the seas, from the skies to the space. Her happiness will turned to terror and sorrow when she met an alicorn filly whom she is very related to. In a fateful day when nopony could expect that something terrible will happen, grief covered the once joyful Supreme Goddess. The Universal Court had called upon an order to arrest and punished Illumina due to murder. By everypony' surprise, Illumina escaped mysteriously. According to the witnesses, they heard a loud scream from Cell 13 in where Illumina had been placed in as dark smoke and aura covered it. As soon as the smoke and the aura faded, Illumina disappeared and was nowhere to be found. *Revealations about the Creation Line. *Appearance of the very first ponies that lived. ''MLP:FIM - Secondary to Primary'' A Story written and created by Jean Paul Del Socorro. This story is to describe every characters including the mane 6, the mare 6 and others known from both JP and Marie's stories. This will give a flashback edge to every characters and how they got their cutiemark and accepting their quest. Many explainations are to be given since this story is to be bigger than JP's stories. *Learn about the stories of the characters of both Mane 6 and Mare 6. Even the other key ponies on Harmony' Chronicles and Crystal Era! *Antagonists before were also part of this. Including Discord years ago. *Know about how Angelica Frost and Harmony survived on their ways. ''MLP:FiM-Beyond The Horizo''n A sequel to the Four Seasons, the young Gods and Goddesses conveyed on an adventure to find out how to defeat the last pet of Dark Angel (now is a shadow only) and defeat Dark Angel completely. Queen Wishing Star (married to King Cloudchaser and rules in behalf of her twin brother who is married to Queen Delancey) adviced them to meet a mare from Solarice. The Solar mare told them to go "behind the veils of disaster" and met up with an alicorn known as the "The Heart Of Friendship And Love". Arcane and Wyvern who accompanied them on the journey forbid them to continue. But due to persistent dreams about the mysterious mare, Crystaliese persuaded Arcane and Wyvern to allow them to continue and began finding themselves on the edge of death. But through their journey, the mystery of defeating Dark Angel begin to solve itself. Failed in meeting the mysterious mare, they returned and prepared in the upcoming battle. In the middle of the battle, the mysterious mare on a mask appeared which Illumina herself surprisingly assumed that she knew the mare but has no idea who. But behind the mask, the a greater surprise awaits them. Could this mare be the key to the young chosen ponies success?